Quand Borsalino décide de
by Yellow-Sama
Summary: "Première règle de la marine : ne JAMAIS laisser cet homme seul. Jamais. Parce qu'après il réfléchit. Et quand il réfléchit souvent ça va loin... Trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin." Minis-histoires sur les péripéties de notre amiral favori ! N'hésitez pas à proposer des situations en reviews ;) Rating M (oui oui ces réflexions peuvent aller vraiment très loin)
1. Modifier une loi

_**Quand Borsalino décide de modifier une loi… **_

"_**Les privilèges dont on ne bénéficie pas sont absolument inadmissibles."**___

\- Ooooooh…

Ces yeux parcouraient lentement la feuille de papier. Sa bouche laissait entendre des « oh » longs et monotones presque à chaque ligne. De sa main gauche il tripotait une tasse de thé vert, son index retraçant sans cesse les bords du récipient.

Après une bonne demi heure, l'amiral aussi rapide que la lumière finit enfin de lire les quelques dizaines de ligne. C'était juste une mise à jour d'une des nombreuses règles de la marine. A peu près une fois par an ce genre de document passait dans les trois bureaux des amiraux, chacun devait le lire. Ensuite il devait le signer pour valider le fait que la loi n'avait pas besoin de changement ou alors y apporter des modifications qui seront acceptés ou refusés par l'amiral en chef.

L'amiral jaune porta ces yeux sur le bas de la feuille et vit les deux signatures de ces collègues. Ils n'avaient certainement rien lu du document. Le jaune leva ces pupilles vers le haut et un vieux souvenir resurgit dans son esprit :

_\- Alala faut vraiment lire ces conneries ? Je vais juste signer, avait entendu Kizaru de la bouche de Kuzan quelques années auparavant_

_\- Pourquoi perdre du temps avec ça ? La marine fonctionne très bien depuis des siècles. Pas besoin de changements, avait affirmé Akainu dans le passé_

Il porta la tasse fumante à ces lèvres avant d'en boire une gorgée. Lui aussi n'avait jamais pris la peine de lire ces documents. Après tout Sakazuki avait raison non ? La marine était telle quelle depuis plusieurs siècles et tout allait pour le mieux.

Pourtant cette fois ci la feuille l'avait plus que dérangé. Il ne pouvait accepter cette loi. Jamais. Les sourcils froncés il empoigna une plume sur un coin de son bureau et la trempa doucement dans de l'encre noir. Puis il se stoppa subitement.

Que devait il changer exactement ? Il reposa sa plume avant de se lever et de faire les quatre cents pas dans son vaste bureau.

Les congés payés.

Voilà de quoi parlait le document. De ce qu'il connaissait de ces droits en tant qu'amiral, il avait droit à trois semaines de congés payés dans l'année qui était d'ailleurs non cumulable. C'est-à-dire que si lors d'une année il ne prenait aucun congé alors ils étaient perdus et l'année suivante le nombre de semaines qui lui été accordé restait à trois, pas à six. Il sourit, prit sa plume et nota sur un papier vierge que ce serait le premier point qu'il devait changé. Pourquoi n'étaient ils pas cumulable ? Injustice !

Les poumons remplis d'un air de révolution il reprit sa marche circulaire. C'était tout ce qui était précisé quand à ces congés. Les amiraux avaient droit à trois semaines. Il n'y avait pas plus de détails. A part le fait qu'il devait être disponible si la justice avait besoin d'eux et ce à n'importe quel moment dans n'importe quelle situation de vacance. Kizaru accourut à son bureau pour prendre en note qu'il devait changer cela mais s'arrêta…

Après tout il est marine. Si la justice a besoin de lui il doit être là. Vacances ou pas vacances. Sa plume s'écarta de la feuille avant qu'il se rappelle que cette obligation ne concernait que les trois personnes au grade d'amiral. Abus !

Il fit un deuxième tiret sur sa feuille plus tellement vierge. Il devait rétablir la justice. C'était son devoir. Il nota que cette obligation devait s'imposer à tous les marines quel que soit leurs grades, en cas de besoin ils doivent tout abandonner pour la Justice.

Pris dans un élan de super héros il se remit à marcher lentement dans son bureau. C'était tout pour ces propres droits. Mais maintenant il devait s'occuper de modifier le reste du document car c'est là qu'était la plus grande injure de toute l'histoire de la marine.

Les soldats mariés.

Pourquoi avaient ils autant de privilèges ? En plus des six semaines de congés payés qu'on tous les officiers à partir de cinq ans d'ancienneté – sauf les amiraux – ils avaient droit à beaucoup d'autre jour sans travailler. Deux semaines pour les fêtes de fin d'années… Une semaine pour l'anniversaire de chaque enfant, de celui de leur compagne et de celui de leur mariage. Trois semaine après la naissance de chaque enfant. Une semaine si maladie d'un membre de la famille avec justification d'un certificat médical. Deux semaine durant les grandes vacances scolaire.

L'amiral jaune essaya de compter sur ces doigts. Il du s'y prendre huit fois avant de trouver le total – après tout ça en fait des semaines : un officier étant marié avec deux enfants – la moyenne – pouvait jouir au maximum de… 14 semaines de congés payés au MINIMUM ? Alors que lui n'en n'avait que 3 ? Pour peu que les gamins soit à fleur de peau il pouvait facilement monté jusqu'à 18 voir 20 semaines dans l'année !

Il serra les poings. Comment Sengoku pouvait il porter un manteau avec écrit « JUSTICE » alors qu'un tel commandement existait ? Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient en plus, les hommes mariés ? Prendre à part une partie de la marine et leur octroyés de tels privilèges… Le jaune ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il prit le document d'origine en voulant gribouiller toutes ces modifications dessus mais il se ravisa, il était préférable de faire un brouillon avant. Les poings serrés, les nerfs à cran et la respiration coupé, il réussit à se retenir et posa doucement la feuille sur le meuble de bois.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la dernière phrase du document : « Pour les officiers mariés, les congés sont cumulables. »

Pris d'un sentiment d'injustice et de colère cette fois ci totalement incontrôlable, il empoigna la feuille, se leva et commença son travail : modifier ce document écrit par les mains du diable. Il devait rétablir la justice.

Dix minutes plus tard, la feuille ressemblait davantage à un torchon. Outre le fait que la tasse de thé vert se soit renversé dessus, l'amiral s'était tellement acharné qu'il avait troué la feuille à plusieurs endroits. L'encre de chine dégoulinait tant elle était abondante. Les mains de l'amiral jaune étaient elle aussi entièrement tâchées de noir. Pourtant le haut gradé regarda le résultat en poussant un « oh » bienheureux. Son attitude et son sourire semblaient traduire qu'il était pleinement satisfait de son travail.

Il se leva subitement de son bureau, déterminé à se faire entendre par la force si nécessaire. Une fois la porte de son bureau ouverte il prit à droite. Le bureau de Sengoku se trouvait à l'extrémité du couloir. Laquelle ? Aucune idée. Même après toutes ces années Marineford restait un véritable labyrinthe pour lui, une simple intersection est un véritable supplice. Il avait une chance sur deux de tomber sur le bon bureau.

Une fois la porte envoyé en l'air d'un coup de pied de rage il vit Garp et Aokiji en train de manger des biscuits sur un canapé blanc.

Bon visiblement il n'avait pas de chance. Le bureau de Sengoku se trouvait à l'autre extrémité. Il se souvint que Sengoku avait souhaité mettre le plus de distance entre son bureau et celui de Garp.

Il y eu cependant quelques secondes de blanc. Kizaru se sentant stupide de s'être trompé et ne pouvant pas réellement justifier le cassage de porte. Aokiji se demandant ce qu'il venait foutre là et pourquoi n'avait il pas ouvert la porte en utilisant la poignée comme le font habituellement les êtres civilisés. Puis Garp en train de débattre intérieurement si il valait mieux le tuer à coup de poings ou à coups de pied.

\- Je crois que ce sera à coups de poings, marmonna le vieil homme visiblement très mécontent d'être dérangé en pleine dégustation de biscuits

Le jaune compris vite de quoi il parlait. Plus une seconde à perdre. Il utilisa son fruit du démon à sa vitesse maximum. Le couloir des hauts gradés faisait à peu près 500 mètres, il y avait le bureau de tous les vices amiraux, des trois amiraux et de l'amiral en chef.

L'amiral jaune mit plus ou moins la moité d'une nano-seconde afin de traverser cette distance. Par mégarde il oublia totalement que « la vitesse a un poids » comme il aime le rappeler à ces adversaires. Ainsi il arriva devant Sengoku certes rapidement, très rapidement. Mais en ayant démoli non seulement la porte mais aussi le mur dans lequel était castré la porte..

Le plafond menaçait de tomber, non en fait il commençait déjà à tomber. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Kizaru car cela permettait de bloquer l'accès à Garp qui venait de lui envoyer un boulet de canon sortit de… Sortit d'où ? Mystère. Le héros avait cependant oublié de l'induire de haki de l'armement, ainsi l'objet traversa l'homme lumière et explosa en plein dans la tête de l'homme Bouddha.

Dans cette scène rempli d'un nuage intense et opaque à la fois de fumée mais aussi de poussière, les deux hommes face à face attendirent. Enfin Kizaru essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il venait faire ici. Sengoku – le visage noir à cause du boulet de canon – lui essayait de réaliser ce qui se passait. Pour commencer la porte et un de ses murs venait de se faire détruire par son subordonné. Ensuite il se prenait un canon en pleine face. Puis ce même subordonné restait devant lui, en se grattant la tête sans dire le moindre mot.

« Est ce que je les tue un par un ou tous en même temps ? » se demanda Sengoku en se craquant les doigts de sa main droite

\- Ah ! s'écria Kizaru qui venait de se rappeler

La révolution. Ces revendications. Toussa toussa. Il prit un air sévère, il n'était pas là pour rire. Il claqua sa main si fort sur le bureau de l'amiral que ce dernier se brisa en milles morceaux.

\- Il y en a A-SSSSSSS-EZ ! hurla le jaune en détachant les syllabes de façon incroyablement lente

Sengoku qui précédemment avait les coudes sur son bureau resta totalement stoïque. La position de ces bras n'avait pas changé bien qu'ils n'étaient plus retenus par un quelconque morceau de bois. Il fit craquer les doigts de sa main gauche.

Kizaru lui tendit devant le visage la feuille de papier mouillé, troué et plus noir que blanche. Sengoku ferma les yeux en la voyant : Outch, ça pique cette mocheté. Cependant il est vrai que l'odeur du thé vert mélangé à l'encre de Chine avait un certain charme.

Avant qu'il pu réagir davantage il se prit un projectile rempli de haki de l'armement en pleine face. En effet Garp avait réussi à se débarrasser du plafond tombé devant la porte de l'amiral en chef. Il avait immédiatement reprit sa quête de tuer celui qui était censé – censé… – être son supérieur. Sauf que Kizaru était à l'affût il avait sans peine esquiver, sachant que le haki de l'armement du héros était plus que destructeur.

Et pis voilà comment ça a atterris sur la tête de Sengoku. Encore. Ce dernier resta d'ailleurs une fois de plus totalement stoïque. Mais le haki c'est le haki. Encore plus quand c'est celui de Garp. Dire qu'il n'avait pas eu mal était un mensonge. D'ailleurs sa lèvre ouverte et son nez cassé pouvaient en témoigner.

Kizaru décida qu'il était peut être préférable d'oublier sa révolution pour le moment. Garp songea qu'il pourrait tuer le singe n'importe quand et qu'à l'instant présent le mieux était sûrement de fuir. Mais aucun ne pu mettre leurs pensée en application.

Sengoku se déchaîna.

.

oOo

.

\- Alala c'était un après midi mouvementé, dit doucement le faisan bleu

Comme tous les soirs dans les alentours de vingts ou vingts et une heure, les soldats mangeaient au réfectoire. Les hauts gradés avaient évidemment leur propre salle, très souvent vide du à leurs absences. Garp avait devant lui une soupe dans une assiette plate accompagné d'une pomme.

_« Privé de viande ! »_ avait hurlé Sengoku. C'était le pire cauchemar de Garp et il le savait.

Kizaru se retrouvait à jouer avec ces pouces. Lui il avait été carrément privé de repas. Au début il était simplement privé de dessert. Puis Sengoku avait quand même essayé de comprendre pourquoi il était venu le voir. Et quand il comprit il voulu alléger sa punition.

En effet il s'y était mal, très mal prit. Cependant pour une fois il faisait son travail ! Il voulait changer une loi. Pourquoi pas ? C'est son droit et son devoir. Sengoku était fier. Il savait que 100 % de temps cette tâche de vérifier et mettre à jour les règles étaient chiantes et que les amiraux signaient sans prendre connaissance du contenu. Alors il voulait l'écouter. Le soutenir. Jusqu'à que Kizaru lui en parle :

\- Alors en fait ça concerne les congés payés j'ai pensé que…

Le poing en or du Bouddha s'écrasa sur la mâchoire du jaune sans qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot de plus. L'amiral en chef hurla qu'il été entouré d'incapables. Que la seule fois où il le voyait bosser c'était pour les congés. Qu'il était bon à rien et d'autres mots pas très jolie à entendre. Le jaune fut surpris mais il ne réagit pas davantage. Jusqu'au fameux « PRIVÉ DE REPAAS ! » où il supplia son supérieur de ne pas lui faire ça. Tout mais pas ça. En vain.

Ainsi il était devant Aokiji qui lui mangeait sans se soucier de son camarade. Il avait une feuille vierge devant lui et une plume trempé d'encre noir. Il devait réécrire le papier qu'il avait bousillé. Il soupira. Comment c'est trop nul la révolution, jamais il ne rejoindra les révolutionnaires c'est sûr et certain, ça doit être beaucoup trop chiant et prise de tête.

\- Pourquoi elle t'embête tant cette loi sur les congés payés ? Tu voudrais qu'on ai plus de congés ? demanda Aokiji qui s'ennuyait à mourir

\- Nooon je voulais juste que tout le monde soit égauuuux…, soupira tristement le jaune

Et c'était la vérité. Les soldats mariés n'avait pas à avoir autant d'avantages par rapport aux autres. Avoir presque vingts semaines de congés payés dans l'année soit plus d'un tiers de l'année c'est tout bonnement scandaleux. Aokiji haussa les épaules. Il ne se doutait pas que le mariage soit la cause de ces privilèges. Il pensa naïvement que si ces soldats avaient plus de semaines c'est juste parce qu'ils travaillent plus ou un truc du genre. Il lança innocemment:

\- T'as qu'à leur ressembler, proposa Aokiji en mâchant un bout de viande grillé sous les yeux affamés de Garp

Voyant que son collègue ne comprenait pas il expliqua :

\- Ceux qui ont plus de congés. Fait comme eux, dit le bleu en haussant les épaules

Kizaru réfléchit un instant. Ils sont privilégiés parce qu'ils sont mariés. Faire comme eux… Une ampoule s'illumina au dessus de son crâne. Il se leva subitement faisant trembler la table et donc tomber l'assiette plate de Garp.

\- Mais ouiiii ! Moi aussi je vais me mar…

Le poing de l'amour s'écrasa contre son visage avant qu'il ne pût finir sa phrase. Mais même encastré dans le mur le nez et l'arcade en sang il ne perdit pas son grand sourire. Il allait se marier. Sa décision était prise.

À lui les vingts semaines de congés payés.


	2. Modifier une loi 2

_**Q**__**uand Borsalino décide de **__**modifier une loi**__**… **_

Le problème étant qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en terme de mariage. Pour lui c'était deux personnes qui vivaient ensemble et qui avaient des enfants. Il n'avait pas la moindre notion de l'amour. Certainement dû au fait qu'il n'avait jamais connu ces parents, et à part des coups d'un soir pour satisfaire sa libido, l'amiral n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse.

Sa tasse de thé dans les mains il marchait en rond dans son bureau. Dans le couloir il entendait les ouvriers réparer les dégâts de la veille. Peut être Sengoku en savait il plus sur le mariage ? Après tout il avait un fils, alors forcément une femme vu que les enfants ne se font pas seul. Il entreprit d'aller le questionner avant de se rappeler que son fils était mort.

Fausse bonne idée. Il ne devrait pas remuer les fantômes du passé.

Il bu une longue gorgée du liquide vert dans sa tasse. A qui pourrait il demander conseils ? De ce qu'il savait, aucun amiraux ou vices amiraux n'étaient mariés… En fait peut être qu'ils l'étaient mais il se rendit compte qu'entre eux les sujets personnels comme la famille ou leur passé étaient plus que tabou. Il pensa à aller demander à ces soldats puis se ravisa, ce serait bizarre de demander un truc du genre à un de ces subordonnés non ?

Si l'amiral n'était certes pas très futé il était quand même lucide et savait pertinemment qu'il devait garder sa réputation intact devant ces subordonnés afin qu'elle le reste devant les pirates.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et posa ces pieds sur le coin de son bureau. D'ailleurs à quoi ça sert d'être mariés ? Uniquement à faire des enfants ? Dans ce cas pourquoi les personnes âgés restent quand même ensemble alors qu'ils ne peuvent plus faire d'enfant ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus le mariage lui semblait être quelque chose de compliqué et de chiant. Si il fallait qu'il passe ces jours et ces nuits avec quelqu'un alors autant que ça se fasse avec une personne qu'il apprécie et qui est agréable. Un de ces amis quoi.

Les personnes qu'il pouvait appeler « amis » étaient très très peu nombreuses. Sur son île natale il y en avait davantage mais cette année il avait déjà consumé ces trois semaines de repos, impossible de se déplacer à North Blue avant plusieurs mois. Ainsi il devait se résoudre à ceux qui était à Marinford.

D'abord il y avait Strawberry. C'était son subordonné depuis toujours, les deux n'avaient pas une grande différence d'âge mais Borsalino était plus fort, bien plus fort. Ainsi il avait toujours gardé plusieurs grades de plus que lui. Et malgré cette distance ils avaient toujours entretenu de bon rapport.

De plus il était calme, propre et posé. Pas prise de tête. Pas trop fou. Bref, il serait un mari idéal. Seul problème : sa boîte crânienne de plusieurs mètres. Comment vivre avec une chose pareil sur la tête ? Kizaru ne pourrait pas le supporter longtemps.

Strawberry était un bon ami et il devait le rester. Le genre de personne qu'on ai content de voir une ou deux fois dans la journée mais qui devient vite chiante quand on la voit plus de trois fois. Il n'étais pas près à passer sa vie avec lui.

Qui d'autres à Marinford pouvait il appeler « ami » ? En y réfléchissant bien il aimait tout le monde et tout le monde l'aimait – en tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensait – mais il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de réfléchir en détail à chacun de ces collègues.

Il porta une nouvelle fois la tasse de thé à ces lèvres et se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Bizarre elle était remplis quelques secondes auparavant non ? En observant son bureau plusieurs minutes il arriva à la conclusion que le liquide sur le rapport qu'il était censé rendre à Akainu dans cinq minutes était certainement son thé.

Il le prit en mains. L'écriture était quand même lisible. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, Sakazuki le prendra sans faire d'histoire. Puis d'abord c'est juste mouillé, avec son pouvoir il est capable de le sécher non ?

C'était un rapport sur une mission qu'il avait « échoué » selon les termes de Sengoku – alors qu'il avait juste un peu manqué de chance. L'amiral en chef avait décidé qu'Akainu allait retourné accomplir la mission à sa place.

Ce rapport devait l'aider à réussir là où il avait échoué.

C'était pas si important que ça si ? Kizaru balança sa tête de droite à gauche pour se répondre à lui-même. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il aurait dû rendre ce dossier depuis une dizaine de minute déjà. Après avoir espérer cinq minutes de plus que ce soit Akainu qui vienne à lui, il se leva lentement et se mit à marcher jusqu'au bureau de son collègue.

Il était à deux pas du sien mais qu'est ce qu'il avait la flemme. Les trois bureaux des amiraux était collés, côte à côte. Ils devraient mettre des fenêtres dans les murs pour se faire passer les documents, ce serait beaucoup plus pratique. Le jaune avait déjà proposé l'idée et si elle a été approuvé par Aokiji, son collègue magma avait opposé que ça poserait un problème d'intimité.

\- Tu baises pas dans ton bureau si ? avait demandé Aokiji avec sarcasme

Si la blague avait fait sourire certains Akainu l'avait très mal prit. Kizaru repensa à ce souvenir et poussa la poignée pour entrer dans le bureau de son collègue. C'est vrai qu'il avait oublié l'aspect du sexe dans un mariage. Deux aimants doivent ils obligatoirement s'accoupler ou peut on être mariés sans faire ça ?

\- Tu veux ?

La voix grave, autoritaire et visiblement un poil exaspéré de son collègue le réveilla :

\- Ooh… Sakazuki. Que fait tu là ?

Avec quelqu'un d'autre une vague de magma aurait déjà envahi la pièce mais là il avait l'habitude et avait appris à ne plus s'énerver contre lui. Il perdait du temps et de l'énergie pour rien.

\- C'est toi qui est venu dans mon bureau Borsalino. Ça fait dix minutes que tu es devant ma porte en te grattant la tête.

Le rouge connaissait déjà la réponse :

\- Oh.

Bingo !

\- Eh bien en fait… Je voulaiiiis…

Akainu ne leva même pas la tête de ces dossiers. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation un bon milliard de fois depuis que les deux hommes se connaissait. Là il allait continuer à réfléchir pendant au moins quinze minutes tout en bégayant avant de soudainement se rappeler de la raison de sa venu.

Le rouge rigolait intérieurement, son ami n'était vraiment pas une lumière. Paradoxal vu qu'il en est l'allégorie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rigoler plus. Il n'entendait plus rien. Le silence. Il leva sa tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son collègue. Si son regard était d'habitude vide de tout émotion, il était là rempli de joie. Akainu grimaça, il connaissait cette expression.

Sa bouche était grande ouverte dans un immense sourire. Ces yeux pétillaient le bonheur. Il avait son index levé à côté de son visage. Et pour finir il poussait un « oh » long qui finissait par montée dans les aigus, son sourire ne cessant de grandir.

Borsalino venait d'avoir une « idée de génie ».

En d'autres termes, pour les gens normaux, il allait faire une connerie monumentale.

L'amiral rouge se leva pour immédiatement l'empêcher de bouger ou de parler, l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire bien qu'obstiné comme il était il le ferait certainement – mais l'espoir fait vivre.

Cependant il fut coupé dans son élan. Coupé dans sa respiration.

\- Sakazukii… Tu veux bien te marier avec moiii s'il te plaîîîît ?

Le singe le regarda avec un grand sourire, il lui tendit la main. Le chien resta stoïque. Puis finalement il tomba par terre la tête la première.

_« Qu-Qu… QUOIIII ?! » _


	3. Modifier une loi 3

_**Quand Borsalino décide de modifier une loi… **_

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes abrutit ? balbutia Akainu encore au sol

Le rouge aux joues, l'amiral n'était pas habitué à être autant prit au dépourvu. Pour une surprise c'en était une… C'était ça sa super idée cette fois ci ? Il se releva subitement et fit face à son compagnon tout de jaune vêtu, le regard se voulant sévère.

Cependant tenir un regard énervé face à celui d'un abruti heureux c'est… difficile ? Impossible ?

\- Je veux me marier ! hurla joyeusement Kizaru. Avec toi. J'ai décidé que ce serait avec toi !

Toujours son immense sourire aux lèvre, le jaune tendit sa main vers le rouge qui la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds :

\- T'es… Quand même pas sérieux si ? bégaya encore une fois le chien rouge

Le singe hocha positivement la tête pour confirmer ces dires. Il en était persuadé, Sakazuki serait le mari idéal. Les deux se connaissait depuis presque trente ans et ils avaient longtemps partagés la même cabine lorsque qu'ils n'étaient pas encore hauts gradés. Tout s'était toujours bien passé.

Le jaune tiqua et se mit à réfléchir plus intensément, permettant au rouge de reprendre son souffle et de préparer une stratégie d'attaque.

Tout s'était toujours bien passé ?

Si on oublie la fois où ils avaient étaient en panne de four et que Sakazuki avait cru bon de cuire lui même le gratin aux choux fleurs brûlant ainsi tout l'appartement… Si on oublie la fois où ils avaient étaient en panne d'électricité et que Borsalino avait lancé des rayons sans faire exprès détruisant ainsi l'appartement… Si on oublie la fois où une dispute à éclaté parce que Sakazuki n'avait pas fait son tour de vaisselle détruisant cette fois ci tout l'immeuble…

Alors oui si on oublie toutes ces fois bah…

\- Ça c'était plutôt bien passé, conclut le jaune à haute voix

\- De quoi tu parles ? questionna le rouge qui malgré les quinze dernières minutes de répit durant lesquelles Kizaru avait longuement réfléchis n'avait trouvé aucune façon de contre-attaquer

\- Tu te souviens quand on habitait enseeemble ? C'était biiiien, sourit gentiment le jaune

Akainu déglutit. Bien ?! C'était les pires années de sa vie et pourtant il avait eu une adolescence et une enfance plus que mouvementé. C'était un véritable calvaire, un enfer. Même l'enfer serait une meilleure expérience que ce qu'il avait vécu à ces côtés.

Borsalino était incroyablement désordonné et n'avait aucune mémoire. Son insouciance était maladif. Sa paresse sans limite. Il vivait au jour le jour sans jamais se soucier du lendemain. Le pire souvenir d'Akainu était certainement le jour où il avait dépensé tout l'argent du loyer dans des bordels et des jeux d'argent… Ils ont finit à la rue les deux mois d'après et ont manqué de se faire virer de la marine alors qu'ils n'étaient que des premières classes.

Quel foutage de gueule.

Tous ces souvenirs nauséabondes lui revenant à l'esprit, l'amiral rouge décida d'abréger cette entrevue qui ne mènerait de toute façon à rien. Il sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte, prêt à aller faire une petite chasse aux pirates du côté des Shabondy. Ça le calmerait.

Le jaune lui resta cloué sur place, ne comprenant pas le changement brusque de son ami.

\- Oh. conclut-t-il en posant le rapport mouillé sur son bureau

Il sortit de la salle et resta bloqué au couloir, ne sachant où aller. Il venait de se prendre un râteau là non ?

\- Eh bah Borsalino qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le jaune leva la tête et vit Aokiji. Son grand manteau était sous son bras, preuve évidente qu'il sortait d'une longue sieste. Kizaru se demanda quelques instants si il lui posait la question uniquement par politesse où si il voulait réellement savoir.

Le bleu s'arrêta devant lui. Visiblement cela l'intéressait vraiment. La jaune décida de tout lui dire :

\- On vient de refuser ma demaande en mariiage… chuchota-t-il tristement

Le faisan bleu contracta tous les muscles de son visage pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'était mauvais… Il ne pouvait pas rire de sa situation ! Malgré tous ces efforts il n'eut pu s'empêcher de pouffer honteusement. Il eut encore plus honte quand il croisa les deux pupilles brillantes de son collègues.

Borsalino était triste. Genre vraiment.

Prit d'un élan de compassion il posa sa main sur son épaule et décida de l'aider :

\- Alala… T'inquiètes pas ça va aller. Retentes avec un meilleur costume, une meilleure bague, un meilleur discours, un meilleur bouquet de fleur… énuméra le bleu sous les yeux ébahis de son collègue

\- Costuume ? Baguuue ? Discouuurs ? Fleuuur ? répéta le jaune sans pour autant arrêter le bleu dans son énumération

Il n'avait rien préparé de tous ça ! Peut être que c'est pour ça qu'Akainu le repoussait ?

\- Essaye de faire tout ce que je viens de te dire et si tu te prend encore un non bah passe à autre chose, soupira le bleu qui était bien plus expérimenté dans les refus

\- Viens avec moi, ordonna le jaune d'un ton autoritaire

Aokiji n'eut pas le temps de parler que Kizaru pris sa main et l'emmena dans son propre bureau. Le jaune sortit une feuille et il trempa sa plume dans de l'encre de Chine :

\- Tu peux répéter s'il te plaîîîîît ?

Kuzan le regarda abasourdi avant de sourire, visiblement il voulait vraiment réussir sa prochaine demande en mariage et il comptait sur ces conseils. Il prit place sur un fauteuil et lui dit tout ce qu'il devait faire en détails. Pas peu fier de lui il quitta le bureau une heure après mais resta perplexe sur certains points : il s'était pris un refus juste devant le bureau de Sakazuki ? Mais en fait à qui avait il fait sa demande en mariage ? Et donc il l'avait fait ici à Marineford ?

C'était donc une marine ? Qui ? Une des filles de la division de Tsuru ? Ou bien même Tsuru elle même ? Ou alors la colonel Hina fraîchement promu au Quartier Général ! Mais est ce qu'une colonel ou une fille bas gradé comme celles du bateau de Tsuru auraient osé recaler un amiral ? Non en fait la question c'est est ce qu'un amiral irait demander la main d'une bas gradé ?

Le trop plein de question lui fit mal à la tête. Il baissa son cache œil et s'endormit, debout, en plein milieux d'un couloir. Kuzan tout craché quoi.

.

oOo

.

Costume blanc. Énorme bouquet de roses couleurs flammes. Regard intense travaillé plusieurs heures devant la glace. Sourire éclatant. Et surtout un petit papier avec sa déclaration et sa demande.

C'est bon, Borsalino était fin prêt à faire son ultime demande à Sakazuki. Il passa un dernier coup de peigne dans sa petite tignasse brune et sortit de ces appartements. Il faut trouver Sakazuki maintenant.

\- Oooh…, fit-il embarrassé

Il se mit à se gratter la tête en grimaçant : deux jours étaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était sortit en fureur de son bureau… Depuis il avait passé tout son temps à suivre à la lettre les indications de Kuzan et ignorait totalement où se trouvait Akainu. Il pouvait être à l'autre bout du Nouveau Monde, au fin fond de West Blue comme il pouvait être dans sa cabine juste à côté ou dans ces appartements en ville. Il regarda paresseusement l'heure : vingt et une heure.

Sa première pensée fut alors qu'il était au réfectoire. D'accord mais il y aura tous les autres avec lui surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'est… Zut aujourd'hui c'est dimanche il y a fort à parier qu'il y aura beaucoup des hauts gradés présent. Une parole de Kuzan résonna dans son maigre cerveau :

_\- Des fois les déclarations en publics sont plus appréciées, ça montre que t'assumes tes sentiments devant le monde entier._

Le jaune fit un sourire déterminé, oui, il allait assumer toute l'amitié qu'il ressent envers Sakazuki. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au réfectoire un grand sourire aux lèvres ne voyant même pas les regards interrogatoire des soldats sur son passage surpris de voir leur supérieur abandonné son costume jaune poussin.

Il poussa la porte de la grande salle qui comme prévue était bien remplis de ces collègues. Le Monster Trio avec Garp, Sengoku et Tsuru. Pour les vices amiraux son fidèle Strawberry était là mais aussi Momonga et Onigumo. Enfin en bout de table il y avait Kuzan et…

\- Sakazuki ! dit joyeusement le singe jaune habillé en blanc

Akainu se prit la tête entre ces mains, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Les autres regardaient Borsalino se déplacer vers l'amiral rouge un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Kuzan commençait petit à petit à comprendre ce qui se passait…

\- Sakazuki…

Borsalino prit une grande inspiration et commença à lire d'une seule traite le texte que Kuzan lui avait écrit :

\- Notre rencontre a été la plus belle révélation de mon existence. Sakazuki tu donnes du sens à chacun de mes gestes, à chacun de mes m…

La main brûlante de son ami se plaqua violemment sur sa bouche. Borsalino tomba sur les fesses et entraîna avec lui Akainu. Ainsi c'est les trois amiraux qui étaient au sol car Aokiji n'arrivant plus à retenir son fou rire se roula à même le carrelage. Pendant deux jours il avait réfléchit jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir songer à qui était la personne qui avait refusé Borsalino mais jamais même après des années de réflexion jamais l'idée que ça puisse être Akainu ne lui aurait ne serait ce que effleuré l'esprit.

C'était juste invraisemblable, inimaginable, inconcevable. Non non non.

Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser, c'était tous les hommes de la pièce qui ne comprenait rien. Oui uniquement les hommes. Tsuru elle était assez perspicace pour comprendre que Borsalino avait quelque chose de purement matérielle à gagner de cette union et que jamais il ne pourrait aimer Akainu. Pourquoi la doyenne pensait ainsi ? Simple, Borsalino ne connaît pas ce qu'est l'amour et elle le sait parfaitement.

Si rare sont les hauts gradés qui s'intéressent à la vie personnelle de leurs hommes, Tsuru avait un temps fait partie de ceux qui passait du temps avec leurs subordonnés. Et Borsalino ayant été son subordonné dans le passé, elle connaissait tout de lui.

Mais revenons à l'histoire voulez vous.

En effet Akainu rouge de honte se mit à hurler sur Kizaru des paroles dites tellement vite et forte qu'elle ressemblait davantage à des cris de mouton qu'on égorge qu'à des paroles humaines. Évidemment personne ne comprit rien et Sengoku décida que ces oreilles avaient assez souffert comme ça, il attrapa le rouge par le col et le repoussa en arrière permettant ainsi au singe jaune de reprendre son souffle.

Akainu resta en arrière, tête baissé. Lui aussi connaissait le passé de son ami, il savait que même à presque soixante ans il n'avait pas la notion de l'amour et ainsi pas la notion du mariage. Il avait réagit violemment sous le coup de la honte et de la colère dû à son entêtement et il s'en voulait même si il savait que Kizaru ne tiendrais pas rigueur de ce genre de dispute.

Ah bon il n'en tiendrait pas rigueur ?

Ce n'est pas ce que semblait dire la mine boudeuse du singe jaune. Les sourcils froncés, joues gonflés, bras croisés… Oui oui il boude.

\- Pfff… Encoooore un refus… Tes techniques sont nuuuuuls Kuzaaan !

Akainu tiqua à l'entente du prénom de son confrère amiral. Sa paranoïa lui cria que c'était un immense complot organisé par cet abruti d'oiseau. Il marcha vers lui qui hurlait toujours de rire et s'essaya sur son estomac de tout son poids en utilisant du haki de l'armement. Cela eu parfaitement l'effet voulut, l'oiseau se mit à étouffer sous la tonne que pesait le corps d'Akainu.

\- Expliques moi qu'est ce qui se passe ! ordonna Akainu qui l'attrapa par les épaules pour le redressé

Toujours hilare Aokiji eu du mal à s'exprimer : « Aucune idée que c'était pour toi la demande » réussi à comprendre Akainu après cinq bonnes minutes de demande. Il se leva et comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de ce glaçon. En se retournant vers l'assemblé il vit Kizaru qui tendait le bouquet de fleur à Strawberry :

\- Bon bah j'ai plus le choiiix… Partant pour un mariage Straaaawberry ?

L'homme dont la hauteur de la boite crânienne égale avec facilité celle de la Tour Eiffel regarda Kizaru sans la moindre expression. En effet après toutes ces années il savait comment s'y prendre et heureusement il avait davantage de patience et de recul qu'Akainu :

\- Tu est amoureux de moi Borsalino-san ? questionna-t-il tout en continuant de savourer son morceau de viande

\- Amoureuux ? répéta l'homme lumière en laissant ces bras tombés le long du corps

\- Si tu ne l'est pas on ne peut pas se marier.

Kizaru se gratta la tête un moment :

\- Comment fait on pour l'être ?

\- L'amour ne se décide pas Borsalino-san.

\- Kouuaaaa ?

Finalement il laissa tout son corps tombé sur l'un des banc. Sa tête aussi tomba misérablement sur la première épaule venu c'est-à-dire celle de Tsuru qui l'accepta sans dire un mot. Sakazuki se plaça derrière lui et posa ces deux mains habillés de gants de cuire noirs sur les épaules du smoking blanc, l'homme de lave était bien conscient qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'effort…

Tsuru brisa finalement le silence philosophique qui s'était installé où chacun se demandait qu'est ce qu'était vraiment l'amour :

\- La vraie question Borsalino c'est pourquoi veut tu absolument te marier ? demanda doucement la doyenne

\- C'est Kuzan qui me la conseillé…

Sakazuki se crispa mais Borsalino continua :

\- Il m'a dit de les imiteeer…

\- Imiter qui ? tenta de creuser Tsuru

\- Les soldaats mariéés qui ont beauucoup de congés…

Un autre silence s'installa où chaque personne essayait de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place. C'est Kuzan qui fut le plus réactif :

\- Comment ça les soldats mariés ont plus de congés payés ?

\- Minimum quatorze semaines pour un soldat avec deux enfaaants, dit rageusement Borsalino

Les yeux du bleu sortirent de leurs orbites :

\- QUATORZE ? ET NOUS SEULEMENT TROIS ?

Personne n'était choqué. Tous avaient étaient mariés sauf Akainu qui lui ne voulait ni mariage ni congé. Les deux seuls visiblement totalement outré étaient Kizaru et Aokiji.

\- Mais moi je vais me marier tout de suite ! hurla Aokiji

Comme laissé penser par Kizaru, Aokiji avait bel et bien signé le document sans le lire. Et il n'avait décidément pas un tempérament révolutionnaire car plutôt que de changer cette injustice il l'accepte et veut lui aussi en profiter… Mais…

\- T'es partant pour qu'on se marie ensemble ? demanda joyeusement Kizaru qui avait retrouvé un sourire sincère

Il aurait pu tout aussi lui proposer d'aller boire un verre, l'intonation était la même, à aucun moment cette scène ne ressemblait à une demande en mariage :

\- Mais oui totalement, cria une fois de plus le faisan bleu

\- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, soupira Akainu en cessant finalement de masser les épaules de Kizaru

Alors que le singe et le faisan s'imaginait déjà se prélasser sur une plage pendant quatorze semaines non stop Sengoku frappa d'un grand coup sur la table ce qui fit éclater leurs deux nuages respectifs :

\- Désolé les garçons mais ces règles ne s'appliquent pas aux amiraux.

\- …

\- …

\- Bwahaha, rigola Garp, dis moi Kuzan pourquoi pense tu que j'ai toujours refusé la promotion d'amiral ? Bwahaha !


End file.
